


Yes or Yes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problems with dating a married man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr requesting Armin being married Erwin's side-fuck.

_From: E._

_Maria Main. 9:30._

This is not who he is. Armin stares at the text he has just received, and thinks that it is for someone else. It is for someone who isn’t proper, for someone who isn’t innocent, for someone who has no shame. And then he remembers that since three months back, that is an apt description of himself.

It’s his first year in law school, and the man listed only as “E.” in his phonebook is the sharpest prosecutor Armin knows of, a once guest lecturer whose blue eyes caught Armin’s gaze. He is 38 years, more than double Armin’s age. And he is married to a woman.

Eren’s hand is waved in front of his face, so he startles, and looks up at his friend’s frown.

“What’s wrong with you all of a sudden?” Eren asks. “Who was it?”

“A reminder from my bank,” Armin lies flawlessly. “Apparently, they are planning to change the fee for having an account there, so I’ll have to go down there and re-register so that they can charge me for more.”

“Are they allowed to do that?” Eren asks, buying into the lie so easily Armin feels guilty.

“With the way they word it, yes,” Armin sighs. “Anyhow, it’s not how I like to spend my spare time.” He slips the phone into his pocket, and looks at his wrist watch. Two hours until he has to leave.

“Gonna go back and study?” Eren says, always like an accusation. He didn’t get into law school or med school when he applied, so he’s taking odd courses at a local university while planning to apply next year again.

“No no, I can still hang out for a while,” Armin promises. But his mind is elsewhere, as they resume watching the latest episode of whatever inaccurate crime series Eren enjoys. 

He doesn’t really feel like himself even then.

 

* * *

 

_At first, the text messages were long, polite, gentle. But they have gotten shorter, just like the hotels have gotten worse._

_Just like the sex has gotten better. Two months into their relationship, Armin doesn’t mind meeting at even a motel if it means feeling the older man fill him up inside. That fact only sickens him when he alone and has the time to think about such irrelevances._

 

* * *

 

Maria Main is a half-way decent hotel, which strongest points include the soundproof walls, and cleaned sheets. Sometimes the room smells like smoke, and Armin spotted a used condom under the bed once when he was pinned down and fucked with his face against the floor, but at least there is no one to hear their acts.

He arrives five minutes early. The man he sees is called Smith in last name, but it seems to generic that he gets away with using it as an alias too, when Armin asks for his room number.

On the third floor, in room 307, he stops outside of the door and collects his breath from climbing the stairs. He will have to be able to breathe for the activities he is about to partake in.

Bringing up a closed hand, he knocks three times on the door, and is let inside.

 

* * *

 

_The man in the center of the room is tall, blond and picture perfect. Armin doesn’t fall for looks, but he takes notice, and he can appreciate certain aesthetics._

_“Greetings, my name is Erwin Smith and I will be your guest lecturer today.”_

_It’s the Federal Litigation course, and they practice argumentation this class, with Mr. Smith posing questions and making them defend their given stance. Armin makes the strongest case for his, and he is the only one to win their faked debates against their lecturer. Their eyes lock, when he is done, and when the class is over, he is asked to stay behind._

_It’s the first time they meet, and he is given Erwin’s phone number, for his in return. Then he is asked out on a date, and it is only a month into what comes to be weekly meet-us that he finds out that he is only a side-fuck for the man._

* * *

 

Erwin smiles politely as always when he invites Armin into the room. He is in a simple dress shirt, white with barely noticeable grey stripes, which hugs his muscular frame nicely.

“You look very nice,” Armin says, as Erwin strokes a hand through his hair, and cups Armin’s cheek.

“Likewise,” he murmurs. “I have two hours.”

With those words, his hand traces down Armin’s arm, and he pulls him further into the room, towards the double bed. The blinds are shut, and the covers have already been removed, but the lights are on, because Erwin likes to see everything.

Before Armin met this man, he was more virtuous. To some extent, he still feels that cheating is wrong, and that enabling Erwin to act like this must be, in the very least, a moral mistake.

But before he met this man, he was a virgin, and though he knows, logically, that he can get the sexual pleasure Erwin offers elsewhere, there is no one else he wants to be touched like this by.

His entire upbringing, raised by an elderly man, Armin learnt about the only option of being straight, about waiting till marriage. Breaking free from those expectations, there is no one better – more wrong – than Erwin.

Armin is let go when they are standing next to the bed, and he takes this cue to strip. He isn’t very good at being enticing, he thinks, but Erwin enjoys the way he fumbles. Armin’s young looks and air of inexperience are desirable to him, it seems.

Armin takes off his shirt, and starts to unbutton his pants, while Erwin greedily watches him.

It’s almost a shame, that such an intelligent man lets their interactions these days be reduced to carnal pleasure.

 

* * *

 

_Erwin brings Armin to a restaurant outside of town, where their names are unknown to all, on their first date. He spends the evening asking about Armin’s past, and future, and indulges Armin by answering his questions as well. They converse about current politics, about the morality of war, about terrorism and racism and anything else which seems important._

_Erwin is a travelled man, wise and clever, and can tell Armin about everything his years have taught him. He speaks five languages, but is impressed to learn that Armin has learnt four already, and is planning to learn more._

_They talk of travels on the taxi ride after dinner, about cultures so different from their own, and Armin is left only vaguely aware, by the end of it, that they have arrived at a fancy hotel._

_But it’s a date, a successful one, and he doesn’t mind this respectable, intelligent man stripping him bare. He doesn’t mind giving away his first kiss to him, and he doesn’t mind being taken by him so gently on those luxurious hotel sheets._

_He might be falling in love when he hears Erwin’s strong tone bury him with compliments when they are finished, and when they share a shower, it feels only natural to let the older man have his ways with him again against the bathroom tiles._

_They spend the night together, with Erwin’s strong arms around his tiny body, and he hasn’t felt so safe for a long time._

_But it is the only night this happens._

* * *

 

Armin is naked by the time he kneels obediently at Erwin’s command, and takes out his half-hard cock. Erwin likes to be in charge of Armin’s every moves, and in hindsight, Armin has realized that it started even on their first date, even though there hadn’t been clear cut orders back then.

“Suck,” Erwin says when Armin stares up at him. If he is too presumptuous, Erwin will punish him, and he isn’t fond of that, even though he feels like part of the point is that he should be. But he prefers to play it safe, and Erwin seems to prefer his obedience, over rebellion.

He licks his lips and takes the cock into his mouth and sucks on the head, careful to avoid using teeth as his tongue caresses it. Erwin’s hands are soon on the back of his head, so he moves forward, forcing more into his mouth.

The first time Armin tried to deep-throat him, he ended up vomiting, and the shame made him cry, even when Erwin patted his back and said that it was all right. But then the older man had suggested he practice it with cucumbers or bananas or whatever else he had available, and Armin spent an entire week learning how to open his throat for cock.

For Erwin’s cock.

Now he is capable of taking Erwin’s entire length into his mouth, and Erwin does enjoy fucking his head like this.

Armin doesn’t gag, doesn’t protest, as he lets Erwin thrust into his mouth, doing his best to keep up, and move his tongue alongside it. He feels it throb, recognizes Erwin’s grunts to mean that he is close to coming, but before it happens, Erwin withdraws, and let’s go of his head.

“There is lube on the nightstand,” he says to Armin. “Take it, get on bed, and prepare yourself.”

“Yes sir,” Armin replies automatically. He doesn’t know how to address Erwin’s orders, because the other has never told him, but he seems to mind “sir” less than “Erwin” or “Mr. Smith”. Armin suspects that he might prefer something like “master”, but he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to say it without a direct order. It seems too surreal.

With the lube in his hand, Armin moves to the middle of the bed.

“What position?” he asks before opening it.

“Let me see you,” Erwin replies while he drops his pants, until his impressive build is just as bare as Armin.

Armin complies, as he moves to stand on all four, his ass presented for Erwin to ogle as he coats three fingers with lube, and starts working.

This technique, too, he has practiced at home.

 

* * *

 

_“Erwin,” Armin asks a month into their relationship._

_He has realized that it will mostly be physical, whatever they have going on, and he can understand why. He is much younger, and male to boot, so he understands why he cannot be openly dating this man._

_They are lying in bed, or at least he is; Erwin is sitting up, taking on his socks and underwear._

_“Yes?” he asks and turns, pausing in his action._

_“I was wondering…” He doesn’t want to be needy, but he also wants to take a stance. “Do you have somewhere important to be? Or can we-“ he wants to say talk, discuss something difficult, challenge each other, but instead he says: “-do it again?”_

_It’s the most likely way to get Erwin to stay._

_Erwin gives him a faint, false smile._

_“I would love to,” he says, and at least that’s the truth. “But I do have somewhere to be. My wife and I are supposed to go to a dinner party tonight.”_

_His eyes are challenging, at least, when he looks for Armin’s reaction. And as such a stare, with such an answer, Armin doesn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him hurt at the revelation._

_“Ah, of course,” he says like he knew._

_And he is thankful that his crush is no longer him holding out and thinking that there is a chance. Now it’s just about sex, and he can accept that._

* * *

 

Erwin fucks him into the mattress, and Armin doesn’t use another word any longer to describe it. He mumbles “Please, harder” because it feels better when it is overwhelming, and Erwin heeds his request as he forces himself in even deeper. His cock is large, but Armin has adjusted, and without even being touched by the man he comes when he is given permission to do so, and moans loudly to mask the pained whine he wants to let out.

Sometimes, he has been left bleeding, and Erwin has apologized for it. Thankfully, it doesn’t happen today.

When they are finished, Erwin kisses him like they were actual lovers, and they arrive at the time which makes it all worth it. Sometimes, in-between rounds, Erwin will ask him normal questions about his life, and harder questions about his thoughts. The attention is surely manipulative, meant to make him stay, and Armin isn’t sure if Erwin knows that he is aware of it.

Manipulative or not, Armin enjoys it, because it makes it a bit easier to say yes. So they talk, until Erwin and his Viagra makes seconds possible, and they fuck again, Armin bouncing on his cock as he is made to ride the older man, and create their shared pleasure.

A week from now, he will get another text, just as simple as the next, and these acts will have been so addictive that he never considers another answer, or the consequences of one. He will lie to his friend about what he is doing and Erwin will lie to his wife and they will probably lie a bit to each other when they fuck again.

It is what they do now. It is who they are.

 


End file.
